Soon, I will be the one who exists
by Hino-Of-The-Dawn
Summary: Something had seemed off when he returned home, a presence that was familiar yet foreign.


The main idea originated here tunaniverse. deviantart art/I-exist-359606256

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Something in his mind had been pestering him for the day. His phone had buzzed all day for no reason. The televisions he passed buzzed with static. Car alarms whirred when he looked at them and static electricity caused him to zap the few people he came into contact with. It had unnerved him and he rushed about his day, hoping to shake the thought. It didn't leave.

With the sun setting easily over the city and casting a fire in the sky, Cry trudged back to his home. The hairs on his body stood on end from static charge that he could not shake and it made the goosebumps on his arm rise as he slid the key into his lock. Twisting it, the door creaked open and a deep sense of dread washed over him. He stepped into the room and the door shut slowly behind him, clicking shut and making him jump. The electronic lock he had installed beeped, signalling it had been turned on and all the lightbulbs flickered.

"What...?" Cry asked as he stepped forward, flicking the switch. The bulb exploded, raining glass down on him and making him wince slightly.

"Can't help but break everything, can you?" A voice asked. Cry seemed to move in slow motion as his body shifted and gaze lifted to the top of the staircase. A man stood there, green hoodie glowing with streaks of blue and jeans, slightly torn. What did catch Cry's eye though was the mask covering his face. It was just like his little emblem, the Sup Guy but with a strange, jagged mouth. A cold blue stare lurked behind the eye holes and Cry's goosebumps only spread.

"What are you?" He asked, frozen in place as he just stared. A dry chuckle left the stranger's throat as he slowly moved down the stairs.

"I am nothing... yet" The man said, reaching the base of the stairs, just in front of Cry. He placed his hand on the banister, earning a gasp from Cry as it passed through. "But I will become something"

"Wh-" The glue around Cry's feet melted and he bolted, running from the entrance hall into the kitchen.

"There's no point in running" The voice told him, sending chills down Cry's spine. That voice was somewhat familiar yet the strangeness of the situation clouded his mind and ruined his thoughts.

The sound of muted footsteps followed at a casual pace as Cry raced around the house yet every door he tried to open was locked or zapped him at contact. All the windows seemed glued shut too, leaving him panicked and flustered as those ever casual footsteps began to encroach on him.

"Just stay still" The voice called once again, making Cry panic. He ran, looping around the house and heading up the stairs.

"Leave me alone!" Cry shouted before clamping his hands over his mouth as a deep laugh began to echo around the house and the casual steps transformed into heavy, thumping steps that struck fear into his heart.

"Cry~ Where are you?" The man called, stairs creaking underfoot while Cry panicked, running into his bedroom. The door he had closed behind him opened quickly, making him whirl around to see the stranger standing at the door.

"Go away" Cry said, voice turning into a slight whimper.

"I cannot" The man replied, approaching faster than Cry was retreating. Cry's eyes widened and he stumbled slightly, making his mask slide over his eyes slightly. He felt for his glasses in his pocket, finding relief in knowing they were there. Moving to adjust his mask, the breath caught in his throat as he saw the person standing right before him. His hand balled up into a fist, taking Cry's hoodie into it. A strange, frightening grin formed on his mask and the curled hair that stuck up moved with jagged motions and struck. Cry yelped as the hair forked into a small hand and clawed at his mask, making it slowly dissolve. The pieces that dissolved from the mask slowly moved towards the stranger, making his form slowly solidify.

"Get away" Cry growled lowly, feeling himself become fearful.

"You may run" The stranger said, watching as Cry shook free and lifted the window which finally opened.

"Soon, I will be the one who exists"


End file.
